Full color organic electroluminescent (EL), also known as organic light-emitting devices (OLED), have recently been demonstrated as a new type of flat panel display. In simplest form, an organic EL device is comprised of an electrode serving as the anode for hole injection, an electrode serving as the cathode for electron injection, and an organic EL medium sandwiched between these electrodes to support charge recombination that yields emission of light. An example of an organic EL device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,429. In order to construct a pixilated display device such as is useful, for example, as a television, computer monitor, cell phone display or digital camera display, individual organic EL elements can be arranged as an array of pixels in a matrix pattern. To produce a multicolor display, the pixels are further arranged into subpixels, with each subpixel emitting a different color. This matrix of pixels can be electrically driven using either a simple passive matrix or an active matrix driving scheme. In a passive matrix, the organic EL layers are sandwiched between two sets of orthogonal electrodes arranged in rows and columns. An example of a passive matrix driven organic EL device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,380. In an active matrix configuration, each pixel is driven by multiple circuit elements such as transistors, capacitors, and signal lines. Examples of such active matrix organic EL devices are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,550,066, 6,281,634, and 6,456,013.
In an OLED device, the deposition of the organic layers must be accurately controlled in order to achieve the desired properties of the OLED device such as operating voltage, efficiency, and color. One control technique commonly used for OLED devices that are deposited by evaporation is the use of crystal mass sensor device (also referred to as a quartz oscillator) over the deposition sources to monitor deposition thickness at a location near the substrate. The crystal mass sensor is calibrated to relate the mass of the material deposited onto the sensor to a layer thickness on the device substrate. This technique, however, has the disadvantage that the crystal mass sensor will have a large film build-up in a high volume mass production environment, which can alter the calibration over time and require frequent changing. Another disadvantage is that the crystal mass sensor is located outside the area of the device and therefore must be calibrated to relate to the deposition on the substrate that is in a physically different location. In some deposition systems, such a those which are constructed with a thermal evaporation source, the uniformity of the deposition in the chamber can vary over time, such as when the amount of organic material in the source is depleted. Therefore, this technique has the inherent disadvantage of not being able to measure the actual films being deposited on the substrate.
Another method of monitoring the layer thickness proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,451 is to use an optical measurement system such as an interferometer or spectrophotometer to measure the thickness on a moving member which is in the path of the deposition. The moving member can be, for example, a disc which is rotated or indexed so that the surface is also refreshed to avoid layer build up or to permit the measurement of an individual layer. The member can also be cleaned to permit for improved uptime. This method, however, still has the problem that the measurement device is outside the area of the substrate and requires cross calibration that can vary over time. Inaccuracy of the calibration can result in the thickness of the film being different in the target that might result in sub-optimal device characteristics or manufacturing yield loss. Device characteristics, which might suffer from the film being deposited off target include, for example, emission color, efficiency, and device lifetime.